Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional trampoline includes a trampoline frame 10, a jumping bed 11, and a plurality of coil springs 12.
As illustrated, the trampoline frame 10 includes a leg portion having a plurality of upright leg 101 adapted to be disposed uprightly on a ground surface, and a looped frame portion 103 mounted on top of the legs 101 so as to be supported spacedly from and parallel to the ground surface. The looped frame portion 103 confines a bed mounting space 104 therewithin.
The jumping bed 11 includes a bed member 111 with a peripheral portion 112 and of a dimension smaller than that of the bed mounting space 104. Each of the coil springs 12 has an inner end 121 hooked on the peripheral portion 112 of the bed member 111, and an outer end 122 hooked on the looped frame portion 103, thereby suspending resiliently the bed member 111 relative to the looped frame portion 103.
In order to prevent the jumper's feet from slipping into a clearance 106 formed between an adjacent pair of the springs 12 and between the peripheral portion 112 of the bed member 111 and the looped frame portion 103, an annular protective covering 14 (see FIG. 2) is disposed on the looped frame portion 103 so as to cover the clearances 106. The protective covering 14 has an anchoring portion 140 engaging the looped frame 10 portion 103 and an inner covering portion 141 that extends radially and inwardly from the anchoring portion 140 so as to be disposed above and cover the clearances 106.
A disadvantage that results from the use of the conventional trampoline is that, the inner covering portion 141 of the protective covering 14 will separate from the bed member 111 during a jumping operation on the latter due to the lack of a securing mechanism therebetween, thereby resulting in a clearance between the inner covering portion 141 and the bed member 111 via which the jumper's feet can drop thereinto and thus lead to possible injury due to contact with the ends 121 of the springs 12.